


Shall not Disappoint

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Hope you enjoyed!





	Shall not Disappoint

Saru was brave, he knew he was brave, and in a way, it validated his fear. He knew fear better than almost anyone else in Starfleet. He knew death better than almost anyone else in Starfleet. Saru respected people. He respected people to a point that he was beginning to regret it. Michael Burnham had disappointed him, a mutineer. Philippa Georgiou disappointed him, too trusting. Saru himself was disappointing, too afraid to do anything of importance, not brave enough, rather. Discovery would be a second chance. And with Michael on board- an even better one. Saru would not be disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
